


19 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten, Eleven and Twelve have all experienced the day with War. This makes discussion easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Twelfth Doctor (Capaldi)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

“What was it?” his Eleventh self asked him, his voice low and controlled as they both avoided the pair on the floor of the TARDIS. “What happened to him?”

The Doctor glanced over. “When are you?”

His predecessor’s eyes flicked away and he swallowed. “Clara’s just saved me from the Great Intelligence.”

“No Ponds.”

“They’re gone.”

“Trenzalore, then.”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s not a surprise. We’ve already met War and the Moment.”

“You mean Rose Tyler and Bad Wolf.” The Doctor had been so focused on talking with his Eleventh self he’d forgotten to pay attention to his Tenth.

Both Pinstripes and Susan had managed to get up from the floor and stop wallowing. Well, that was a change. Well, it wasn’t precisely wallowing on Susan’s part—even he’d felt disturbed by experiencing the memories of his metacrisis first-hand—but Pinstripes was a very impressive wallower.

“And when are you?” Bow Tie and Braces asked Pinstripes.

“I just named a galaxy Allison.”

“So you’re remembering now.”

“I will as long as you’re both here,” Pinstripes replied. “Once we separate, I’ll have the TARDIS suppress them for me.”

“Good enough,” the Doctor said, “so you won’t be surprised.” He toggled a switch on the console. “It was Gallifrey, trying to break through from the pocket universe.”

The sharp intake of breath was Susan’s. “But-but—Gallifrey was destr”—

“Your father’s memories are incomplete,” Bow Tie soothed her. “He wasn’t part of the timestream, to have them opened afterwards. They were still locked away when he”—he paused—“he passed them to you.”

“Gallifrey,” she whispered, eyes wide with wonder and awe and an odd, strangled joy. “The Shining World of the Seven Systems.”


End file.
